High School Drag: Senior Year
by Goddess of Power
Summary: Sequel to janey1097's story, the second seasons campers are back for another round! They have to suffer through Chris and Chef and their Senior year... together! Plus, new exciting challenges. Drama is sure to appear.


**(A/N: Hey, this is the actual sequel to janey1097's story, 'TDI, Season Two!' Anyways, I am going to try my very best at this since I'm not as informed as she was when writing about your characters. I have asked all of you to send in information about your characters, and I received almost all of them back with the things I needed. If I get something wrong, please warn me and I'll try my hardest to fix it.**

**Also, although I think that most of my writing pieces are pretty good (coming from me), I'm not as good as a lot of the writers here on Fanfiction. So, if you catch something that I said weird, wrong punctuation, or anything that just looks funky, please tell me so that I can learn.**

**Anyways, as I continue with my ranting, you can just read the first chapter!)**

**(Yay!)**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The ever so perfect-looking host walked into camera view. Behind him, there was a huge high school filling up with students and teachers. It was the day before the first day of the new school year and everybody, including Chris, was looking forward to the next day.

"Hello viewers all around the world. You have me, Chris McLean, as your wonderful host… again. As you might remember, we're bringing all of season two together again for another round of drama. This time, they're not suffering through challenges or rabid animals, they're going to be going through a whole year of high school where there's evil cheerleaders, stupid jocks, and nasty homework!" He threw his hands up into the air after he was done stereotyping.

Chef walked behind his co-worker and shoved him so that he flew to the ground. "Listen up maggots! If you think this is going to be a normal school, then you have another thing coming to ya!" He then walked off without another word.

The camera flashed around the schoolyard to show a beautiful building with willow trees along the sides and freshly cut grass. There were bikes parked along the sidewalk and older students were parking their fancy vehicles. Everything was peaceful, for now.

Chris popped back up on screen after fixing his hair for the umpteenth time. "The camp- err, I mean students, will be arriving tomorrow. Today, some of the Student Council are gathering here; so, today _isn't _the first day." He nodded towards the students who were entering the building.

The camera flashed for a second and then revealed Chris, now in the school, walking past lockers. "The producers thought that whoever the winner was, we'd hold the sequel at their high school for extra drama. Since Doe, twin sister to the former CIT, won, we are here, at Tecumseh High School in Michigan. We later found out that Doe, Courtney, and the rest of their family had moved out of Canada for better work, or something… I don't really care,"

The camera then flashed again and came back to see Chris in the gym. "All of the ex-campers are going to be attending this school for their final year of school. Raphael, sadly, had to be left out of these activities because the NOPKHBDB had made sure to forbid the poor geek from competing because he was harmed with dodge balls _way_ too much." He hung his head and sighed.

The camera then flashed, _again_! This time, it showed Chris sitting in a black swivel chair in an office. "Yours truly has taken over as principle of the school. Chef Hatchet is the nurse, gym teacher, lunch lady, and any other odd jobs we throw at him." There was a low growl from afar.

"Chris, get on with it already." The cameraman whispered.

"Geez, fine. The ex-campers will be competing against each other for the ultimate prize of becoming prom queen and king. Along the way, the cheerleader captain shall be found also.

"The teens will be staying in a brand new hotel that just opened down the street, already paid for by the producers. Of course, there will be drama, fights, love, and more drama!" The evil host grinned and nodded to himself. He was obviously pleased with the first introduction of the brand new season.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Early next morning- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doe opened her bedroom window and peered outside to where she heard a whole lot a banging and clanking. When she stuck her head outside, she saw a hotel with a neon sign that said 'Hotel Wawanakwa' in bright blue letters.

"That wasn't there last night, was it?" She asked herself while rubbing her eyes to check if she was hallucinating.

"No, it wasn't." Courtney answered from behind. She had just entered the room to retrieve a hair tie from her sister. "Remember, Chris is starting that stupid show again today."

Doe nodded and closed the window. "Let's hope I don't have to stay at the hotel. I rather stay here with dad and you. And plus, I live right across the flippin' street!"

"Hey, Liz and Cathy just moved out, maybe you could have two of your friends stay here." The older twin suggested. "Father wouldn't have a problem,"

"Maybe,"

Courtney grabbed what she was looking for and stalked out of the room to get dressed, leaving Doe alone in the quiet room. She ran over to the other side of the room and turned on her boom box and started to sing along with the lyrics. She had closed her eyes and hadn't noticed that something or _someone_ had snuck into her room.

"Doe, hey Doe!" The voice whispered.

Doe opened her eyes, screamed, and fell by the surprise that the insane redhead had given her. "Effie, how'd you get into my house?"

"A true ninja never reveals her secrets, young apprentice." Effie giggled and helped her friend up. "Nice house you got here. Oh, and Kevin, Riley, Rose, and Ashlynn asked me to say 'Hi' to you."

"Thanks?" Doe said confused while turning the music down. "Are the others here yet, or did you escape from the bus?"

"I escaped, of course! I wanted to see my most favorite friend before Chris ruins the day for all of us. The bus was boring anyways." She waved dismissively and wondered around to get a good look at the brunette's room. "Love your room by the way,"

Doe sighed and started to get ready for the day ahead of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing, Alice?" Satine asked the redhead, who was leaning over her sleeping boyfriend with a sharpie.

"Shhhh!" She shushed. "I'm drawing on his face of course."

"Why would you do that?"

Alice rolled her eyes and continued to doodle on Joel's forehead. "Because it's funny. Duh!"

Satine sighed and turned to face forward. The teens, minus Effie, who had disappeared, and Doe, were on a charter bus heading to Tecumseh, Michigan- where Doe and Courtney lived. It was only four-thirty in the morning and they were nearing their new home for the next year.

"Hey, isn't it scary that Chef is driving?" Hunter asked from beside her.

"Totally," Satine chuckled. "Did you bring me a skateboard?"

"Yup! Here it is… hang on, I need to find it," Hunter grunted and shuffled through his duffle bag. "Ah, ha!"

He pulled out a neon blue board with the word's 'SK8 = LIFE' written over to top in orange. "You like it?"

Satine yanked the board out of his hands and hugged it. Hunter being confused, just smiled and took it as a 'yes.'

Farther back, there was another conversation taking place.

"So, how many want to bet that Doe spent all her money on Pop Rocks and Soda?" Rosetta asked her friends.

"Naw, I think she bought a bulldozer." Riley said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Just think about it- she could totally take over the world with a bulldozer." Riley laughed.

The other two just rolled their eyes at their redheaded friend. They were sitting in the very back of the bus, next to the non-used bathroom. Kevin had been trying to get the drivers of the passing cars to wave at him, with no avail while the other two chatted about random things and occasionally sneaking a quick kiss from one another.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the bathroom door.

"Sorry, Jenny! Can't come out of there until we stop at the hotel!" Riley yelled and started to laugh again.

He had stuffed Kenny inside after they left the last rest area in Illinois; they were in Ohio right now.

Kenny mumbled something but wasn't recognizable.

"So, who wants to play- wait… where's Effie? She was here a few minutes ago, right?" Rose asked.

They looked around but couldn't find the insane redhead.

"Maybe she snuck off?" Kevin shrugged. He then opened up his window and shouted out, "SAY 'HI' TO DOE FOR ME!"

"ME AND RILEY TOO!" Rose shouted out the window.

Ashlynn was curious to what they were yelling about, so she just stuck her head out and yelled, "Umm, ME TOO" She then turned to the trio and asked what they were yelling about.

"Effie, we think, snuck off the bus to visit Doe…" Kevin said and grabbed his cell phone and started to play Tetris.

Ashlynn sat back down and sighed; she was writing a letter to Raphael. She had promised to write to him every day.

"Dear, Raphael… umm…I'm on the bus heading to Doe's school right now. Changing homes for a while is going to be hard. Hope you're doing okay." She said out loud and then grunted. She then stood up and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Okay, Chef, slow this bus down when you're going over bumps! You're going to kill us!"

She received a growl from the driver as she sat back down and stuffed her writing supplies back into her bag. "Ah, I'll write to him later." She groaned.

At the very front of the bus, Laura was texting to her friend about how much she hated Chris, Doe, Effie, Ashlynn, and anybody else she could think of; pretty sure Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy were on the list also, though.

"Hey, what's up, Queen Bee?" Leo asked as he leaned over her seat.

"None of you business, dweeb." She snapped at the curly-haired teen.

"Fine, I'll just talk to Leti, then!" He shot back and turned in his seat to look at the puzzled girl. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure a way to get Kenny out of the bathroom without Riley seeing me. But, it's impossible."

"Duh, he has eyes like a hawk."

"AND EARS LIKE A CHEETAH!" Riley yelled across the bus.

A few seats ahead of Riley, sat Jade and Charity. They had started talking and were now trying to become friends. They talked about family, friends, pets, school, and almost about everything.

"Favorite color?" Jade asked.

"It would have to be red, and then black in a close second." Charity smiled and asked the same.

"Black here. But, sometimes, I wonder if it's really a color." The Goth said.

"How so?" Charity asked her newfound friend.

"Most people say that it's a color, but I think it's just a shade of another color. Like, a shadow- it comes off of something colorful; I think black is just a shade."

"You're a deep thinker, I can tell." Charity nodded. "You totally have me thinking that black is a shade now, other than a color." She then had a question for her persuasive friend, "What about white?"

Across from them, sat Warren and John; the latter being too much of a 'nobody' to be doing anything interesting enough to even give mention to, and the previous sleeping.

"Listen up, Maggots!" Chef yelled as he hit another bump. "We're in Michigan now; only about an hour left until we reach your new home!"

Rachel and Thomas, having been talking through Chef's statement, hadn't heard a thing and were wondering if what he said was important.

So, they asked him what he had said…

Lets just say that the bus almost ran into a semi…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Time Warp's are Fun! - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The twenty teens climbed off of the charter bus with their belongings and gazed around the hotel that would be their home for the next year. It was still early in the morning and most of them were still groggy and stumbling into others.

"Welcome to Hotel Wawanakwa, fellow students!" A familiar voice sounded from the glass doors.

"The devil has come for you, Laura." Rosetta snorted as the blonde flipped her hair and stuck her nose in the air.

"Now, now people; no catfights until we actually get inside; there's more camera's." Chris stepped aside to let the teens inside the newly built hotel.

The lobby was actually… nice. It was livable, that was for sure.

Kevin walked to the middle of the room and glanced around. "Effie hasn't come back yet; does anybody have any idea what's taking her so long?"

As if on cue, a huge hole blew through one of the walls. After the smoke faded, Effie was seen running through the newly added hole, along with Doe running after her and Courtney looking very annoyed.

"Don't threat my dear fans, the great Effie has returned!" The redhead hollered.

Doe ran up to Kevin, who had his arms open waiting for her, and quickly kissed him. "Hey, I missed you!"

"Enough already, we need to get you guys settled in before school starts. We also need to go over some rules." Chris stated and pushed the 'up' button on the elevator he was now on. "You can take the stairs," he pointed to the huge staircase on the other side of the room.

There were a few groans upon hearing this. They all grabbed their suitcases and bags and headed up the stairs.

"Hey, Kitten, it's going to be a fun year here." Riley smirked at his girlfriend.

"Sure, whatever you say,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, all I said was sure." Rosetta grinned as she made her way to the top of the stairs. "It's nothing against you, it's just that with Chris and Chef here, we're all going to go insane by graduation."

As the rest of the teens made their way to the top of the stairs, they saw that there were two hallways, leading in the opposite direction of the other. In each hall, there were three doors on both sides of the walls.

"Girls are to the right hall, boys- left." Chris pointed. "There are no co-ed rooms; although, you're allowed to go into each others rooms to hang out and such. One of the doors in each hall is a bathroom while another is a laundry room. Some people might want to have a bunk buddy because I know how lonely you can get; now, go unpack."

"I'm not staying in this place, right?" Doe asked. "I live right across the street, I shouldn't have to stay the night at a hotel."

"Do what you like, it doesn't bother me any. Just means one less person to feed here."

Doe whooped to herself and followed her girl friends down their hallway, leaving Courtney standing there looking like a moron.

"Why did I come with her in the first place?" She asked and walked back down the stairs while dialing Duncan's number on her cell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris was back on the screen. With his usual smile, or course.

"While the students get unpacked a settled, I'd like to announce that, sadly," His smile faded. "Some of the people who work behind the scenes here at TDI have either quit, been fired, or have horribly been disabled from unknown sources."

Chris slowly looked down and sniffled (presuming fake).

"So, we don't have very many people to come up with ideas for in-school challenges." He sighed. "But, viewers like YOU can write in your ideas and comments about TDI!"

He smiled and walked off camera. But, not too soon after, he then ran back into view.

"And when I say 'you can' I do mean that you have too." He smirked. "Have a nice day and keep a lookout for the next episode of TDI: School Edition where we're going to show what the students were talking about while unpacking and preparing for the first day of school!"

And with that, he _finally _walked off camera.

A/N: Yeah, this is so short AND LATE because, at first, I was grounded for… unknown reasons… yeah. Then, my laptop crashed and it wouldn't let me submit ANYTHING on any website! I'm serious! Then, when I was typing the final few paragraphs, I had to go to the restroom, so I left it… without saving. And my twin, Angelica, thought I was done with it, so she decided to get online, and while doing so, she clicked off the document! I was so mad.

**So, I had to write the chapter from memory. MOST parts are missing and/or terribly written because I wrote most of this when I was frustrated with my sister. So, I'm terribly sorry for who that have waited for this sequel.**

**But, I'm more so sorry to the original creator of the FIRST story that had these wonderful characters in it. It's called 'TDI Season Two!' by janey1097. I'm so sorry to her because I think I failed at this chapter and because it was terribly late! SO SORRY!**

**Anyways, please review this chapter. Also, what Chris said was true- I do kind of need a few ideas for some challenges. Or, just send in comments.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
